Jacob
by NejiUchiha
Summary: WARNING! LEMONS! BellaXJacob love story. It is meant to be read slowly to capture the mood, that's why it took me two days to write it. The lemon isn't hardcore, but it's there! Please R&R! Characters are OOC! CHAPTER 8 UP FINALLY!
1. Jacob Bella's POV

**"Jacob…"**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

I listened to the sound of the wind rushing through my opened window, it's gentle sound calming me down. I got up, walking to the bathroom in that stride I was taught to walk with, and changed into my silk navy-blue tank top with matching pajama bottoms. I brush my teeth and brush my hair one last time before walking back into my bedroom, folding my black comforter back just a little. Then I remember to write in my diary.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Well, today wasn't all that eventful. Edward didn't show…again. Mike was being weird as usual. I found out that I have straight A's in all of my classes, even though I know I failed a test in Calculus. I wonder how that came to be. Anyway, I'm very tired and I have a test in history tomorrow. I promise to write soon!**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

I close my journal and tuck it under my bed, yawning as I slide in between the cool black sheets that cover my bed. I rest my head on my pillow, my gaze at the ceiling. I jolt from my bed at a loud noise hitting my floor. I look to see who it is, and walk over to my door to listen for Charlie.

"Jacob, that was VERY loud!" I whisper harshly.

Jacob still struck me with his white gleaming smile he almost never gives me. There he stood, his black wife-beater fitting him so that I could make out every muscle on him. His giant hands were in the pockets of his torn-up jeans. He then casually leaned against my wall at the foot of my bed, locking my gaze with his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud." Jacob answered, a smirk replacing the gentle smile.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm ready for bed so can we talk tomorrow?" I asked, covering another yawn with the back of my hand.

"Sure…"

His tone worried me, so I was quick to reply before he could leap out of my window.

"Well, is it really important? I'm not all that tired, ya know."

His gaze met mine again as he walks towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You sure you have time?" Jacob asked me, his hot breath hitting my face, making me shiver.

"Yea, I can stay up a little longer."

I smiled, trying to ease the tension that quickly filled the room as his face neared mine. Without another word, he pulls me in for a hug. I wince, knowing that he has a lot of strength and that he crushes me every time he hugs me. I loosen up as I realized the gentleness of the hug. I rest my hands on his broad back, pressing my right cheek to his chest. One of his hands rests on my shoulder, while the other is running through my hair. I rubb his back, hoping to calm the feeling I felt rising inside me.

There was something about him holding me that made me all warm inside. Was it that he was my best friend? I thought that was the most reasonable explanation. After all, I love him like a brother…don't I?

I feel his hand leave my shoulder, taking me out of my thoughts. I look up at him, wondering what he's thinking. He looks back at me, his face nearing mine one more. The heat we are releasing is almost unbearable, but I stood my ground as if there was no heat at all. My concentration broke when I feel his lips press to mine. I fought the sensation to close my eyes, but temptation won me over. As my eyes drift closed, I watch him close his own eyes. My arms wrap around his neck, bringing him slightly closer to me. He smirks against my lips as he wrapps his arms around my waist.

The kiss is so gentle, kindling a fire within me. Our lips move against one another's, earning a sigh or two. I then feel his hand go under my shirt, just in the moment I chose to let off of the kiss for air. Jacob pulls away from me, but I wasn't going to have that. I place my hands on his arms, wrapping them back around my waist as a blush crawls across my face. I look into his eyes, smirking at the blush that accompanied his face as well. I then place one hand on either side of his face.

"Jacob, don't run away this time…" I whisper to him, bringing his face to mine to gently touch our lips together.

When he presses his lips to mine with more force, I wrap my arms around his neck again. The kiss started off slow, then the aggression in both of us finally came out, making me bite on his bottom lip on accident. I pull away, afraid to look him in the eye because of that.

"Do that again…" He whispers into my ear, making me inhale sharply.

I close my eyes and connect lips with him again, nibbling on his bottom lip. Jacob growls in want, in want for me, which fed the fire in me even more. The kiss turns hot once more, our lips crushing each others, our bodies molding. I pull away for air, leaving my neck exposed to Jacob. He took advantage of this, placing his lips to my pulse. I arch my back, pressing myself into him more. He smirks, sending butterfly kisses on my collar bone until he reached the top of my shirt.

"Bella, is it alright? We can stop…"

I hush him by placing my index finger to his lips.

"Go ahead. Just be gentle?" I plead, making both of us blush.

Jacob nods, standing me upright. His eyes lock with mine as his hands grip the end of my shirt, pulling it up ever so slowly. I grew impatient, and grab his hands lifting off my shirt in one sweet motion. Jacob was taken back by this moment for a minute, gazing upon my revealed flesh. Jacob then wraps me in his arms, holding my hands to his chest.

"My heart only beats for you, Bella. You are my…mate…" Jacob whispers into my ear, making me smile and snuggle into his chest.

"I feel the same, Jacob. It's Edward's fault that I've been so internally damaged."

A single tear falls down my cheek, catching Jacob's look of sadness. He leans in, sticking out his tongue to lick up the tear trail on my cheek, stopping to kiss my closed eye. I smile and kiss him again, his tongue lapping at my bottom lip as to ask for entrance. I comply, opening just a little. Jacob's tongue slid inside my mouth with ease, his tongue massaging mine. I moan into his mouth. He moans back. My hands then slide up his shirt, my fingers running over his washboard abs over and over again.

"Jacob…can I…" I couldn't finish, for Jacob pressed his lips to mine again.

"Take it off, Bella. Take it all off…" Jacob says to me, lifting his masculine arms into the air.

I scoop up the shirt in my hands and pull up, growling when I was too short to take it all the way off of him. Jacob chuckled as he grabs the end of his shirt and pulled off himself, his outstretched arms making his muscles move towards the ceiling. Jacob drops the shirt on the floor, resting his hands by his sides. I took in the image like never before, memorizing every detail with care.

The way his pecks poke out. His giant biceps and triceps. His gorgeous washboard abs. Then I noticed that he had no hair on his body except for his arms.

I walk closer to him, my hands outstretched. My hands come in contact with his chest, telling me that I am close enough. I run my hands over his pecks, neck, and broad shoulders. I then caress the back of his neck with my right hand, pulling him into a kiss so tender it made my knees weak. Good thing Jacob's arms are around my waist or I would've hit the floor by now. Jacob put more force into the kiss while one of his hands made circles across my belly. His hands work their way to my bra fasten, playing with it for a little while. I reach behind myself, breaking the kiss, and undo it, letting it hang off of my shoulders. Jacob took both straps into either hand, running his fingers across the sensitive skin of my arms as he slid the bra off. I grow embarrassed, covering myself with my arms.

"No, don't cover them…" Jacob protests, placing his hands on my arms.

Jacob then pulls my arms gently from myself, resting them at my sides. I blush as his gaze locks with mine, his hand resting in my hair. He pulls me close, my bare breasts warm against his bare abs. In an instant, we're on the bed.

I look into his eyes as he plants kisses all over me, coming to the brink of my pants. I nod and he takes them off, purposely dragging his fingertips on my legs as both my pants and my panties come off. Jacob is quick to return his lips to mine, knowing that I get embarrassed easily. I then reach the button on his pants and undo it, pulling down his zipper and removing them, along with his boxers.

"Bella, this will hurt. Are you sure?"

I nod, closing my eyes in pain as I feel him enter me. With one quick thrust, he breaks my virgin walls, making me cry out in pain. He quiets the cry with his mouth on mine, waiting patiently for the pain to subside. He tests me by moving just a little, making me moan involuntarily. He then thrusts into me over and over again, a coil forming in my stomach. With one final thrust, I close my eyes and moan loudly, feeling him reach his point with me.

"Bella, God I love you…" Jacob whispers into my ear as he covers me with my black blanket.

"And I love you, Jacob. I always will…" I respond, scooting into him more with my back to his chest.

He chuckles and wraps one monstrous arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him as we both drift into sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Yay for BellaXJacob. That's one of my favorite pairings of the Twilight series, besides the obvious BellaXEdward, JasperXAlice, RosalieXEmmet and CarlisleXEsme. Please R&R to let me know if it was good or not!**


	2. Jacob's POV

**Jacob's POV**

**By: _NejiUchiha_

* * *

**

Birds twittered loudly, disturbing my sleep. I turn to lay on my left side, trying to silence the birds. My eyes slowly open as I realize I can't sleep anymore. My eyes meet the most beautiful face lying next to me, her eyelashes caressing her cheeks as she slept. I reach out my hand and caress the reachable side of her face, making her moan and scoot closer to me. I smile, inhaling the scent of her hair as I wrap my arms around her. She nuzzles my neck, making me purr as I plant a kiss on the top of her dishelved hair.

"Bella…" I whisper into her ear, giving it a little nibble to help her get up.

"Mmm…Jacob, five more minutes…you're so warm…" She mumbles to me.

I run my fingers through her hair as an attempt to get it untangled, but to no avail. Then I realized that she was still naked, so I pull the covers off of myself and walked over to where our clothes lye. I pick out the shirt and skirt she wore yesterday and decide to just give her one of my shirts to wear since her clothes from yesterday are dirty. I smile at the mental image I get of Bella in one of my 5X shirts and laugh. I walk over to my closet and let out a monstrous yawn as I open my closet door. I look inside and finally find a black 4X shirt. I walk back over to the bed, getting on my knees so that I can look at her face closely.

_Flawless. _

_Absolutely flawless. _

_Never again will I be able to see such a gorgeous woman. _

The mere sight of her, lying there asleep in my bed, made my heart pound with the love I feel for her.

"What are you thinking about?" She groggily asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you, and to think that such a gorgeous woman is mine. I know that I have no right to have such a woman, but I want you anyway. Please forgive me for taking you when I don't deserve you…"

My voice broke at the end for unwanted tears fell from my eyes. I close my eyes and hang my head, ashamed of taking her when I don't deserve her.

_"How could I be so selfish?"_ I think to myself, the tears flowing out of my eyes now.

A gentle hands presses itself against my wet cheek, the gentleness making me squeeze my eyes shut and heave as I take the hand from my face and kiss the palm. I get off of my knees and look down at her, my tears falling into her open palm. I turn away from her, afraid of the hurt expression I might receive. I feel small, silky smooth arms hug me from behind, the hands caressing my broad chest in a way that made my heart purr. She pulls my shoulders so that I turn to face her, a faint blush accompanying her smooth face. She smiles and presses herself against me, never losing eye contact with me. She then caresses my broad chest with her hands, pulling away slightly to do so.

"Jake, don't be stupid," She tells me, catching me off guard. "You know that I love you and I always want to be with you! So stop with all this nonsense about 'not deserving me' because you so! You deserve every part of me, so that's what I'm giving to you! I love you and I know that you love me so…"

My lips press against hers, cutting off her speech. Her words replay in my head as my tongue presses it's way into her wet cavern, making me moan at the friction it causes me to kiss her.

"I love you…I love you and I will always love you! Forgive me for…for…taking you. I know that you don't want…"

She cut me short with her lips as I did her. She breaks away and moves her lips to my shoulder, biting me so that blood was drawn.

"Jacob?" She calls my name in a question or demand, I can't decide. But I answer to her.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking…" She whispers into my ear, making me smirk.

I obeyed her command as her hands roam over my neck and shoulders. Before I knew it, here we are, lying next to one another, covered in sweat exchanging I love you's and you are mine's. As I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I pull her close to me, her heartbeat the same rhythm as my own. And right then I knew, that she, Isabella Swan, is my imprint. Now I have to find a way to tell her…

**THE END

* * *

****A/N I know that I was going to keep this a oneshot, but I had an idea about it so I made another chapter! Please R&R to tell me if I should keep going!**


	3. The Next Day Bella's POV

**The Next Day (Bella's POV)**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**My dreams have been haunted with Edward's face ever since he left. The same dream, over and over again. It always starts out with me running, running with Edward through the meadow. Our meadow. The flowers tickle my legs as I run hand-in-hand with him, the feeling of his hand dazing my senses. Then we stop and fall into the flowers, him on top of me. He smiles his brilliant smile at me, tears welling in my eyes as he kisses me long and hard. The kissing ends when he pulls away and stares into my eyes. I giggle as he licks up my neck, leaving occasional hickies on my neck. He pulls away again, his eyes as black as night. I scream as he sinks his fangs into my neck, the excruciating pain rocking through my body. He pulls away and smirks at my scream, licking his fangs as he lifts himself off of me. I hold my neck where the wound now lies and call to him, the strength to get up not available to me. He smirks and leaves me there, the flowers dying all around me.

I jump slightly, the tears still falling from my eyes. I feel Jacob's arms around me. I turn to face him, kissing his nose.

"Jacob…I love you…" I whisper to him, a tear of mine falling onto his cheek.

I smile as he twitches and opens his eyes slowly.

"Bells? Why are you crying?" Jacob asks me, making my smile widen.

"I had that dream again…I just can't take it anymore! I want him out of my head!"

I grab my hair and scream in frustration, the tears making my eyes burn. Jacob untangles my hands from my hair and wraps my arms around his neck, placing his arms tightly around the small of my back.

"It's alright, Bella…I know how you feel…I want him out of your head too. He's the only thing that's keeping you from opening up to me, and I hate that…so please…"

Jacob starts to cry, making my heart tear in two. I gently untwine myself from him, placing my hand on his face and wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"Jacob…you're such a baby…" I tell him, making him blush and look away from me.

"Bella, I just…I don't want to…lose you to...him…I know that you will always love him, but I love you more than he ever will. If you do end up going with him…then I'll have to accept it again,"

I look up at him, tears falling from my eyes once more.

"but I'll be able to do that because I love you and I want you to be happy…even if it's not with me…"

I turn his face towards me, pressing my tear-stained cheek against his own. I turn my face to kiss his left eye. I shiver at his warmth as I wrap my arms around his neck again, pressing myself against him. I feel his hands caress my lower back and my butt, and I pull away slightly to look into his eyes.

"Jacob, I would never leave you…I'm happy right here, in your arms. Sure, we have those times where we just want to strangle each other,"

A smirk graced his face as I continued.

"but that's alright. I love you so much that I choose to put up with your stubbornness. And in turn, you put up with mine. I am going to be with you forever. We're going to have little Jacob's running around the house by the time I'm 20! We'll get a dog and get a bigger house."

I gently press my lips to his and pull away.

"The best part is that we'll do it all together, you and me. Is that what you-nhn!"

Jacob's lips cut off my speech. The gentleness in the kiss made my knees shake.

"Bella, gods I love you…" Jacob whispers into my ear, making me smile.

"And I love you, Jacob. I always will…"

Our lips join again, my mind thinking about all the wonderful things Jacob and I are going to do with one another.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N I know that I'm taking a long time to write these...but I'm going as fast as I can! I'll let you in on a little secret though...THE REVIEWS I GET MAKE ME GO FASTER!!!!!! Keep that in mind if you'd like to see more! By the way, I'm taking suggestions on things to put in the story!**


	4. Bella I want you back

"**Bella…I want you back…"**

**By: **_**NejiUchiha

* * *

**_

**Edward's POV**

_Bella,_

_I know that I've been gone a long time, but I hope that nothing has changed with you and I. I still love you and I want to know if you still love me. If not, then I'll be on my way._

"No, that's not it!"

I growl in frustration and crumple up the 46th attempt at writing Bella a letter. I toss the paper on the floor to join the other 45 attempts, exhaling with a slight growl.

"Why is it so hard? If she still loves me and I her, then why?"

I reach out with my mind, hoping that Bella was thinking about me. Nothing.

"Aw, great! Now she's too far away!"

I exhale sharply, feeling the loneliness seep through my heart once more. I scoot out my chair a little, enabling myself to place my elbows on my desk, therefore making a cradle for my head.

What do I do if there's no way to reach her? Is it better this way? No…there's no life in me without Bella. But what if she's found another? Does he love her like I do? I have to know!

With those thoughts running ragged through my head, I push my chair out and walk to my closet, finding a loose black T-shirt. I put it on and run a quick hand through my hair as an attempt to straighten it out. I quickly think of a plan as I tie on my shoes.

All right, Edward, let's think. You can't just go barging in there like some wild animal! Even though you want to…no! Stop that right now! Now let's logically think everything through. Hm…

I thought and thought as my shoes got tied one by one with my swift movements. Finally, I came up with a plan.

"I'll sneak up into her window and take a quick peak at her. Then, if she's alone, I'll go in through her window and show her that nothing has changed on my side of the tracks. Yes, that's good. Now all I have to do is put the plan into action."

I hurriedly run to my door, sighing at the sight of the sun.

"Aw…party foul! Fine-I'll just wait until nightfall. I've waited to talk to her for this long, so a little while longer won't hurt."

I sit in my chair at my desk once more, attempting for the 47th time to write Bella a letter.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N Will Edward really go and see Bella? Will he find out that Bella's with Jacob? Please R&R to tell me if you like it!**


	5. Nightfall

**Nightfall**

**By: **_**NejiUchiha

* * *

**_

Edward anxiously watches the sun disappear over the mountains, his feet aching to run to Bella's house. When the sun is finally out of sight, Edward pulls his house door open and zooms over to Bella's house, perching himself on her window sill.

"Aw! Why are her curtains closed?" Edward asks himself, pouting at the only thing that stands between him and Bella.

When footsteps could be heard heading towards the curtains, Edward lays flat as an attempt to avoid being seen. The curtains are pulled back, much to Edward's relief. Bella's scent quickly fills the air around Edward.

"Oh God, I forgot how good she smells…" Edward thinks to himself as he lifts off of the ground to peak into Bella's window.

When Edward's about to pounce on Bella, a familiar figure walk into the room.

"Jacob Black? What's he doing there?" Edward asks himself, keeping a close eye on the two.

Edward then listens into their conversation.

"Bella, I had a really great time with you tonight. I never thought that watching _Romeo and Juliet_ could be that fun!"

A sharp stab of pain hits Edward right square in the chest.

_**That's our movie…**_

"Yea, I had a fun time too, even though you ate all the popcorn!" Bella yells, slapping Jacob playfully on the chest.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" Jacob exclaims, turning Bella around so her back is to his chest.

Another stab at Edward's chest is made.

_**Boyfriend…**_

"Mmm…you're always so warm…good thing too! I'm freezing in this house!"

Jacob chuckles, "Well, I can fix that…"

Jacob then tilts Bella's face to the side and kisses her, sending another jolt of pain through Edward.

_**That's how I used to kiss her…**_

Jacob then picks Bella up bridal style, making her giggle, and walks over to the bed with her. Jacob roams his hands over Bella as her clothes begin to disappear along with Jacob's.

"Jacob, we can't…Charlie might hear us…" Bella whispers into Jacob's ear, licking it afterwards.

"Yea, you're right…just be quiet then…" Jacob whispers back, another punch to the gut for Edward.

_**I used to whisper to her…**_

"You're so bad!" Bella giggles, making Jacob smirk.

"Yea, but you like it." Jacob laughs, nibbling on Bella's neck and shoulders.

"I can't take this anymore…" Edward tells himself, jumping off of the windowsill onto the solid ground.

"I did tell her that if she…if she…moved on…"

That's all Edward was able to choke out before wave upon wave of sorrow washed over him. If vampires could cry, that's exactly what Edward would be doing that moment.

**THE END

* * *

A/N Wow…that actually made me a little sad because even though I'm writing a BellaXJacob fic, I still love Edward! Please R&R to tell me if you liked it!**


	6. Edward?

**Edward?**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**

**Jacob's POV**

I rub my eyes as the bright sun awakens me against my will. As an attempt to avoid the sun, I turn onto my side and face my gorgeous Bella. I sigh as I take her sleeping form into my arms, pressing my lips to the top of her dishelved hair.

"Nhn…" Bella protests as her small arms wrap around my waist, her head pressed against my chest.

A wide smile spreads across my face as Bella's eyes open then close, fighting the morning. Finally, her eyes open as she says her morning hello to me.

"Hey, there." Bella sighs into my chest, making my breath hitch.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" I ask her, running my fingertips up and down her back.

"Not too bad, that is if you don't count the crazy dream I had." Bella tells me, her fingers tracing figure 8's on my pecks.

"Crazy dream? What of?" I ask, my fingers working to untangle her tousled hair.

"Well, you know how we had sex last night?" She asks me, her cheeks turning crimson.

"How could I not! My eyes rolled back in my head!" I practically yell at her.

"Well, my dream took place…during that…"

"Alright…"

"So, just as you and I, ya know, 'see the white stars', I open my eyes for just like two seconds and glanced at the window just in time to see…"

Bella just stops her sentence.

"To see what? Was someone watching?"

"Yea…Edward was…"

I clench my jaw.

"Was he? Well, I hope he had a great time watching because actually doing it was much better I bet." I comment, trying to lighten the gloom that decided to drop in the room.

"Yea, it was just a dream anyway, right?"

"That's right, Bells. Just make sure that you stare into my eyes the next time we 'see the stars' together so that it won't happen again, alright?" I ask, completely serious.

"Yes…I promise…" She whispers as I close my lips over hers.

_Edward_, I think to myself, _If you ever try to take Bella from me…I'll kill you without a second thought…_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_**A/N Ooh! Jacob got pissed, people! Please R&R!**


	7. Encounter

**Encounter**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**

I wake up in a cold sweat next top Jacob, whom is snoring quite loudly in my ear. I wipe my eyes from the remaining sleep they hold and turn on my side so that my nose skims Jacob's chest. I plant a kiss on his chest as I try to remove his massive arm from my waist. I finally succeed and manage to pull the large black blanket from my legs without disturbing him. I swing my legs over the bed and plant them quietly on the floor. I stand up and make my way to my closet, pulling out a black bath robe, and place it on myself. I then walk to my computer desk, taking a seat in my black leather computer chair. I look to my left to see the drawer that holds my journal. I open the drawer and take out my diary, opening it to the next clean page as I begin to write:

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I had a dream about him again. Why does this keep happening? Is it because I know that he still loves me and I him? I know that Jacob has the key to my heart, but does that mean that Edward doesn't still have half? I just wish that I could talk to Edward so that I could end all this! I'm so sick of hurting! I can't really give my whole heart to Jacob until I tell Edward that we're done! Can I really do that though? Tell him for good that there's no more us? I don't know…but if I don't do something soon, I'll drive myself crazy! Every time Jacob and I make love, I think of Edward in the very back of my mind. I just want this to end so that I can truly give myself to Jacob! Please…**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

I place my pencil in the middle of my journal and place my face in my hands, my mind thinking of ways to tell Edward. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when two large warm hands rest themselves on my shoulders. I turn in my chair to look into the dark eyes of my one and only love.

"Hey, I thought that you were gonna sleep the day away!" I state, my hand absent-mindedly tracing the shape of his lips.

"I heard you writing so I just got up." Jacob answers, his hands rubbing my arms lovingly.

I lean my head back and close my eyes as an invitation for him to take my lips with his own. Jacob takes the invite, his hands winding in my long brown hair. Without a second thought, I jump and wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, locking my feet at the ankles. Jacob, taken by surprise, stumbles back towards the bed, his knees hitting the side of the bed so that he falls onto the bed on his back, me on his chest. I unlock my ankles and straddle him; placing loving kisses on his neck and collarbone, as his whimpers grow more frequent.

"Bella…" Jacob whispers as I bite his left side by his rib cage.

"Bella, please…stop…" Jacob states, pushing my mouth from him.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I ask, my hands on his chest so that I won't lose balance.

Jacob avoids eye contact with me, my face saddening more and more as the silence grows longer. I try to turn Jacob's face towards me, but his eyes are locked on something. I turn in the direction of his gaze. My breath comes out in a small whisper as I register what it is he's looking at.

"Edward…"

_**To Be Continued…**

* * *

__**A/N I know that I haven't updated in a while! It's just that there's a lot going on at the moment! Just stick with me and I promise to update when I can! Please R&R!**_


	8. This Is It

**This Is It**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**

**Edward's POV**

_'Now's the time to tell her.'_ I think to myself as I creep up towards Bella's closed window.

"Bella…"

_A moan? Who's that?_

I look through the thick fog that's now on the window because of my breath coming in contact with the cold window, only to see my one and only love straddling the waist of an oversized guy. My eyes are locked onto the scene as the eyes of the man penetrate me with their stare.

_Jacob…_

"Bella…stop…" I hear Jacob tell her, his hands prying her from where she was biting him, on the hip.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" She asks him, her hands trying to pull his face to hers.

When Jacob doesn't budge, her eyes follow his gaze to my face. She whispers my name as she stares blankly at me. Jacob rolls Bella off of him gently and walks over to the window that I'm perching on. To my surprise, he gently opens the window, then retreats back to the bed where Bella kneels, still trying to register that I'm here. I crawl through the window, taking in the sight of the room as I have done on numerous occasions. The floor is now scattered with I assume Jacob's clothes. I close my eyes and turn away from that, my eyes falling on Bella's now understanding face.

"Bella…" I whisper against my will.

Jacob crouches on all fours, his broad shoulders hunched like he could spring at me any given moment, Bella behind him. Jacob bares his teeth at me, making me flinch just a little. Bella rests her hands on Jacob's shoulders as a way to tell him to stop without using words. Jacob's lips resume their place over his teeth, his shoulders still hunched. Bella stares at me as she tries to crawl off of the bed. Jacob wasn't going to have that, his arms pulling her to his chest so fast her hair whipped out in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jacob growls at me, his arms tightening around Bella.

"Jacob, please, he's not here to hurt us…" Bella tells Jacob, her hands rubbing Jacob's oversized ones.

Jacob exhales sharply, releasing his grip on Bella so that she's able to get off of the bed. Bella makes her way towards me, her hips swaying slightly as she walks. I couldn't stop myself from parting my lips as I inhale her scent for the first time in six months. Bella stops three feet away from me, her hands balled into fists on her hips.

"Edward…" Bella whispers again, her eyes scanning my face as if to find one difference to make her believe that it's not me.

"It's me, Bella…it's still me…" I whisper to her, my eyes closing at the feel of her warmth close to me.

"But how? Why now?" She asks, her eyes casting a gaze towards Jacob, as if signaling him to come to her side.

Jacob does so, his hand on her waist.

"What's your business here? The nerve of you! Showing up six months later uninvited!" Jacob yells, his hand tightening on Bella's waist.

"I don't want trouble. I just merely came here to see if Bella was alright or not is all." I reply nonchalantly.

"Jacob, relax! There's no reason to get mad at him…" Bella tells Jacob, pressing the hand that's not crushed to Jacob's side on his chest.

"No reason?!? You've gotta be kidding! He waits for six damn months to finally come and see you, but there's no reason?"

With no warning whatsoever, Jacob starts running towards me, his body shaking violently as he nears me. I easily avoid him, taking my rightful place beside Bella. I come around her and wrap my arms around her waist, her arms unable to move.

"Now, now, Jacob, you wouldn't want to phase here would you? How 'bout we take this outside where we both can me vicious?" I ask calmly, my nose in Bella's hair.

The fear coming off of Jacob and Bella at the same time was almost too much to bear, but seconds passed and Bella melted in my arms as she has so many times before this. Jacob's body begins to slow, his clenched fists loosening their death grip on the air in front of him.

"Let her go…" Jacob growls at me, my arms tightening harder around Bella, so tight that it made her gasp for air.

"Jacob…please…I can't…breathe…" Bella's last words were as she passes out in my arms.

"I don't want her getting in the way of this. By the time this is over, I swear to you, Bella will be mine once again." I calmly state as I pick Bella up bridal style and proceed to jump out Bella's still-open window.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N **HELLO EVERYONE! I know that it's been a while, but I want to make it up to you all! So I'm going to write another long chapter then I'll think about not making the chapters quite so big so that it goes by faster for me and for you all. To those that thought that I wouldn't pick up this story again, I'm sad to say that you all are sadly mistaken! I'm back in the game, people! So please stick with me and I promise that I'll make it worth your while!


	9. To The Death

**To The Death**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

**Jacob's POV**

"Edward, where exactly do you want to die?" I ask as Edward leads me to La Push, Bella resting soundlessly in his arms.

"Well, Jacob, since you're the one that's going to die, I figured you'd like to meet your end where you met your beginning." Edward replies, to me, his face smooth yet menacing.

I kept my growl low in my chest as Edward's steps slowed to a stop. As I watched Edward set Bella on a pile of grass, his fingers absentmindedly tracing her arm as he stands to face me. Edward bows his head in my direction, what a gentleman usually does before a battle. I bow back, lifting my head quickly so that we can begin. Right as my eyes focus, I see Edward appear right in front of me. I jump back and swing at him, my fist connecting with his granite jaw. Edward's head snaps to the side, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. I start to feel my hand throb painfully as Edward wipes the blood away with the back of his hand, his eyes going black as he grabs my throat with his hand, lifting me into the air. I grab his hand with both of my own as an attempt to loosen his grip, but it only makes him tighten it. My head starts to feel like it's going to explode, my eyes feeling like they are popping out of their sockets.

_Bella…_

My eyes close, the image of Bella replaying itself in my head. The night we first made love, her dark brunette hair scattered on my pillow as she moans my name.

_Jacob…_

I can almost hear the sweet call now.

"Jacob!"

The voice is more frantic now, like a distant scream.

My eyelids lift obediently, white blotches blocking most of my view. I'm able to see enough to register what is happening to me. Edward's stone-hard grip crushing my throat, his hand as cold as Death itself. My eyes shift to Edward's left shoulder, where I see Bella pulling at his shoulder, her hands practically clawing at him to get him to let go of me. A sudden burst of energy shot through me at the sight of my mate struggling to save me. My hands find their way to Edward's throat, squeezing of their own accord. As I feel his grip loosen, I remove my right hand from his throat, keeping his chin in place with my left hand still in place. I reel back my fist and swing it forward with all the strength left in me, my fist hitting him right square in the nose. Edward drops me to the ground as he staggers back, loosing his footing and falling backwards onto his ass. I gaze at my opponent, whose nose appears broken and bleeding from both nostrils. Bella kneels my me, her hands caressing my face and hair.

"Jacob…are you okay?" Bella asks, her face nearing mine.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and planting a kiss on her soft lips, an involuntary moan escaping my lips. I pull back and stare at her gorgeous features, her eyes red and slightly swollen, probably from crying. I stand up, Bella trying to support me with one hand on my chest, her free arm around my back grasping my waist on the other side. I stagger towards Edward, whom is still on his ass.

"Edward…you've lost her already. I care for Bella more than you ever could. I love her and she loves me, and there's nothing you can do to change that. I'll make sure you regret the day you hurt her, right here and now."

**Edward's POV**

I knew what was coming. I knew that as soon as he said those words, that I was going to die. As my last desperate act, I stare into Bella's deep brown eyes, my heart breaking at the sight of them. I let my eyes trace every contour of her. The way her hair fell past her shoulders in a dishelved wave of dark brown. Her flawless pale skin. Her soft, pink lips, which are slightly open as she intakes small breaths. My eyes fall onto the juncture where her neck meets her shoulders, that gorgeous piece of her that I nibbled so many a time. Her white nightgown, which gave her pale complexion a slight pink tint. Her long fingers, which were now covering her lips in a shocked manner. My eyes close as I concentrate, putting together a picture of Bella in my mind with those details. My breath hitches as I feel Jacob's hands on either side of my face. The warmth of his hands eases me, my heart racing as his thoughts enter my mind.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. I promise you that I'll take care of Bella, to make her happy. I'm going to make this as quick as I can, so that Bella doesn't suffer any more than she already has. I'm sorry…_

My eyes close, a single tear falling from my eye as Jacob's thoughts halt, a sickening crack ringing in my head as Jacob's hands jerk my head at an odd angle, my eyes going white for a brief moment behind my eyelids. Sand then…there was darkness…

**Jacob's POV**

After snapping Edward's neck, Bella's eyes welled up with tears.

"Bella…"

Bella turns to me, her wet eyes meeting my own. She places her face in my chest, her tears soaking my white t-shirt. I run my fingers through her hair as I tell her that we have to burn him too. **(A/N You'd know that if you read Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse!)**

"I want to do it, Jacob, but you have to…take him apart…"

"Okay, but you need to turn around and not watch. I know that this is painful for you. It is for me too…but…"

"Just don't say anymore…please…"

"Alright, Bells…alright…"

After taking Edward apart, my eyes filled with tears, Bella picked up the limbs and, one-by-one, threw them into the fire that I started for her. When the deed was done, Bella and I held each other by the fire, watching the smoke from the flames carry Edward's spirit up to where he could rest in peace.

_To Be Continued?_

**A/N Whoa! I wasn't planning on that ending for this chapter, but that's just how it turned out! Please tell me if I should go on with the story or just keep it at that! P.S. Please don't be mad because I killed Edward! That's just the way it went! I STILL LOVE EDWARD VERY VERY MUCH! Please R&R! Another P.S. I can totally understand if some of you hate me now…**


End file.
